The present invention relates to soap dispensers and more specifically to the use of two independent soap containers, and a single peristaltic pump, the rotational direction of which determines which soap container supplies soap to the dispenser. Further, the pump and its associated mechanism is removed from the soap path and uses a separate fluid, for example water, to cause dispensing of soap from one of the two independent soap containers.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/788,093, filed Feb. 20, 2001, shows a soap dispensing system in which there are two unpressurized soap containers and a single peristaltic soap pump. The direction of rotation of the pump determines which container supplies soap. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/834,447, filed Apr. 13, 2001, shows a soap dispensing system in which the soap pump is not within the path of soap flow. Rather, the pump applies fluid under pressure to a collapsible soap container, with such fluid pressure forcing soap from the container to a dispensing fixture. The present application combines the concepts of the two above-identified applications in that it uses the two separate soap containers and a single peristaltic pump of the ""093 application, however, the soap containers are of the type described in the ""447 application.
The advantages of a two-soap container system are several, principally that the soap system as a whole is never empty in that when one container becomes empty, a sensor indicates that fact to a control board which signifies to maintenance personnel to replace the empty soap container, with the system continuing to function with the filled soap container. The advantage of a system in which the pump is not within the soap path is that it avoids the necessity of pumping a highly viscous liquid, such as soap, and it avoids the potential for the pumping mechanism becoming clogged by the soap. Thus, the advantages of two separate concepts are united in this application for an improved soap dispensing system.
The present invention relates to a soap dispensing system and more specifically to such a system which utilizes two independent soap containers and a single pump which applies the pressure to move soap from the containers to a soap fixture.
A primary purpose of the invention is to provide a soap dispensing system which has automatic soap path selection between two soap containers and a single pump associated with both containers.
Another purpose is to provide a manifold for use in a soap dispenser, which manifold is effective to provide soap container selection on the basis of the direction of rotation of a peristaltic pump.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a soap dispensing system which includes sensors, and a control board connected to the sensors, with the sensors determining the condition of the soap containers and thus the soap container which will be used upon operation of the pump associated therewith.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a soap dispensing system in which the pump is isolated from the soap flow path.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a soap dispensing system in which a fluid, separate from the soap, is used to apply pressure to one of two collapsible sources of soap, with the application of such independent fluid causing dispensing of the soap to a fixture.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.